103111-39-pts-in-rbgs-2-sss-hacking-no-cdcharged-time-on-charged-shot
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- See my sig. Spellslingers need to be buffed. | |} ---- So what you're saying is if I get full 1800 I too can one shot people with no PvP gear? | |} ---- ---- Updated my sig for 2200+ rated esper dying in under .5 seconds. | |} ---- I assume it's something along these lines: 1. Be a dev. 2. Be bored. 3. Hate your playerbase like all the other devs. 4. Do this. 5. ??? 6. Profit. | |} ---- ---- I think that guy was just too skilled at his class. #hardcore | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah well all the challenge is gone if you activate god mode, | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ANTICHEAT IS FOR CASUALS, CUPCAKE But yeah, the fact that this is possible at all is silly. Either cast times are clientside, which is stupid, or they managed to hack the server, which is worrying. | |} ---- What i can't understand is, why can players make aim bots that let for perfect hit position tracking, but the Devs can't make our hits connect well in the first place haha I'm missing kicks of people in my telegraph and these people are auto-tracking perfect charged shots from a mile away. :( | |} ---- ---- I think it's latency related. I can never land kicks on people that are on the edge of it(last ~1/3 of the telegraph), but it's usually fine if they're closer. | |} ---- ---- Yeah i basically have to stand shoulder to shoulder with someone if i want that kick to land. Meanwhile on the other end, i can dodge out of telegraphs all day, run 2 steps and -then- see the damage applied to me. It's fun :P | |} ---- ---- Indeed a very sad day when protecting hackers is a priority. the toughest thing is our team of 1300-1499 (yes, we had someone at exactly 1499, not me, I was 1568 at the start oif the day) lost 100 pts on a rough day of even wins to losses thanks to hacking as well as tanked rating. Thanks to addnos like "The Zone" we confirmed that in both 2, 3 we lost 32 and 38 pts to teams with full premades of people with 1800 arena gear (warriors and SS's likely boosting rating for friends of plat). and situation 1 was the two hackers which are now being protected by carbine. We ticketed and asked for our elo back, but likely today we will have to just try again and hope to gain back the 100 or so elo we lost due to people abusing the system and carbine not protecting those who don't abuse it. It's not easy when losing to cheates = -40 pts and winning a fun, tough game = +15-20 pts. On a sidenote, in highlight 4 we beat a full premade of boosters. I can only hope it hurt them. TLDR: i went fr 1468 to 1390 thanks to hackers and boosters, friend in grp was 1499 and is now 1409. Carbine gives no cupcakes. | |} ---- ---- ---- Your policy needs re-examining. This video was a clear demonstration of hacking - these players seek to devalue and make a mockery of your game and you protect them by taking down links with proof and doing (from the community's point of view) nothing but protecting these people whom you *should* be trying to Name, shame and run out of your game with their tails between their legs. This sort of policy toward people who seek to ruin your game goes very much against the "hardcore" image you folks keep trying to portray. Where's the "thanks for the video we've forwarded this to these folks will be dealt with in accordance to " | |} ---- Don't start this argument....you're not going to win it. Instead of naming and shaming on the forum, the info could have been forward to support as well. | |} ---- A like seemed insufficient so I liked it and then quoted it too. | |} ---- I forwarded the video link and this forum thread to theredphone@carbinestudios.com I suggest EVERYONE do the same and we get up in their grill about it. | |} ---- We have an email address for exploits to be emailed to - theredphone@carbinestudios.com (the OP was already thanked and contacted and given the email address in a PM) and this video was sent there so that the team could look at it and investigate, of course we always appreciate players who report these players. I'm sorry that the forum policy doesn't allow for name / shame threads but we do appreciate the emails. - Team WildStar | |} ---- Why not both? Honestly I took this post as less of a "look at these hackers" and more of a "hacks are available that allow 'x'". So to me it's not naming and shaming, more of a general PSA letting you know that hardcore these days apparently means "cheat". In the end, you can't stop the internet, and the video (and the discussion that follows) will end up on reddit. | |} ---- you kinda rock. This made me feel slightly better. | |} ---- Is there a fast way to report the whole realm? I mean, writting every name of every guy I meet in 5v5 is tedious. | |} ---- Actually, no I was not. I can show you a ss of my pm folder if you wish. No thanks, no reassurance, no forwarded email. This is upsetting that you would feel the need backpedal and to say otherwise instead of doing something to make us feel like you have our backs. This situation is further destroying my faith in this game. | |} ---- Ugh, you are correct, I had another thread with the exact same thing, and had a PM ongoing with someone else about it requesting to post the videos. This is my mistake and I'm deeply sorry. I meant to thank both of you, and only hit one. We DO appreciate all of the exploits that get passed up, and I am sorry that I didn't thank you from the outset. Again my apologies. | |} ---- Eum... You're not allowed to apologise on the Internet. Nor admit your mistakes. That goes like against all rules of the Internet. | |} ---- I'm not really sure what to believe here now...regardless you *should* be thanking your players for this sort of thing and as an employee reporting this to theredphone@carbinestudios.com yourself and advising you've done so. Maybe your redteam could even use reports from forum mods as a top priority fix and we could see some of these problems actually eradicated? The fact that these speed/teleport hacks still exist throws into question your entire process for dealing with them. Here's the kicker - you should be begging your gamers to report these people by any means necessary, I feel like a an obvious video is probably about the best evidence you can ask for. This sort of crap makes people like me feel like you're trying to throw a guise over how full of security holes your code must be to allow this sort of abuse. I don't want to make it seem like I'm picking on you as I know you've a set of rules you must work within; but this stance makes no sense. I don't know a single legitimate gamer who's going to get upset about a software organization taking a hardline with hackers. edit: ignore the bit about being unsure about what to believe - I read your update which makes sense. I still think protecting hackers is a poor policy | |} ---- I'm curious, which one? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- While I condemn the use of hacking I can't help but wonder how fun that would have been to be able to spam full charge charged shots lol. | |} ---- Everything is client side. hacker heaven | |} ---- ---- It's a good policy, otherwise I'd baselessly accuse LankyBrit of hacking PVP and ninja looting dungeons all the time. Because Moderator Edit: It's not okay to name & shame even in jest, unless they're British | |} ---- THAT EDIT! | |} ---- ---- Can someone explain this? There is absolutely ZERO reason for not allowing this. | |} ---- Because then I could just make a post and say "DrakGarage was teleporting and hacking all over Wilderrun today. I couldn't get a video or screen shot because he was way too fast, but I totally saw it with my own two eyes!" and... well. Then what? | |} ---- ...that's witch-hunting, which is different. Highlighted that difference for clarity. And witch-hunting is definitely bad, which is why some larger game forums have anti-witch-hunting policies, like the League of Legends Subreddit. But here we have clear evidence being shown, so that's a completely different situation. So, does anyone have a REAL explanation? | |} ---- No, that's pretty much it. They don't want accusations flying wild and free spiraling out of control (to my knowledge... there was a Mod post about it somewhere). It's a blanket approach to a nuanced problem. | |} ---- ---- People getting mad at video games and then doxxing because "wah wah my RBG points". | |} ---- Shit happens. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yea, I don't like being told what to do. Sorry. I'm going to post OP's video in every thread on every forum. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----